rihannawikinowfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sledgehammer
"Sledgehammer" è una canzone scritta da Rihanna, Sia Furler e Jesse Shatkin. La canzone è stata estratta come singolo il 27 giugno 2016 per promuovere il film Star Trek Beyond. La canzone non è presente nel film, ma solo nei titoli di coda. Un video musicale per il singolo è stato pubblicato il 30 giugno 2016, e mostra Rihanna nelle vesti di una sciamana su un pianeta alieno. Background e rilascio Il 26 giugno 2016, Rihanna tramite Instagram promise ai fan che avrebbe fatto un nuovo singolo, scrivendo che ci sarebbe stato "qualcosa per voi domani". Il brano affonda le proprie radici già nel 2014, quando Rihanna pubblicò una frase del testo attraverso Twitter, «You're just another brick and I'm a sledgehammer», lasciando intendere di essere al lavoro sul brano."Sledgehammer" è stato scritto dalla stessa cantante insieme a Jesse Shatkin e Sia, quest'ultima già collaboratrice di Rihanna alla realizzazione del singolo del 2012 "Diamonds" Un trailer per Star Trek Beyond fu rilasciato il 27 giugno 2016 accompagnato dalla canzone.Rihanna, in seguito, disse di essere una fan di Star Trek fin da quando era piccola, grazie al padre. Disse al riguardo "Questo è qualcosa che è stato parte di me fin dalla mia infanzia, non mi ha mai lasciato, mi piace Star Trek. E' stato automatico. Farei qualsiasi cosa in termini di musica. E' un grosso progetto, non solo come fan, come musicista...perché Star Trek è un grosso progetto in tutto il mondo." Critica Camila Cassidy di The Edge ha dato alla canzone una recensione generalmente positiva affermando: "Lei è praticamente inchiodata - si sente il tono perfetto- è un po' orchestrale, picchiata, ma con un forte coro e versi modellati abbastanza per essere un successo commerciale." Tuttavia ha anche dichiarato: "Come un pezzo teatrale drammatica? E 'un po' debole, troppa confusione con i testi, mentre la strumentazione passa in secondo piano. Come una hit radio? Le parti vocali non sono prominenti abbastanza ... Entrambi sono eccellenti, ma hanno bisogno entrambe di essere più prominenti ". Daniel Kreps da Rolling Stone ha scritto," Rihanna canta il coro dolente, che sfoggia un gancio mostruoso tipico del lavoro di Sia. " Rachel Sonis da Idolator ha dato alla canzone un 7 / 10, affermando, su "S''ledgehammer " " La cantautrice Austaliana (Sia) sa esattamente come è vasta la capacità vocale di Rih Anna e non ha paura di spingere senza dubbio, questo probabilmente è venuto a portata di mano, allora. "a ''Bit of Pop Music ha scritto,"' Sledgehammer 'è una potente ballata pop con un enorme coro, che dovrebbe fare bene in combinazione con il probabile successo del suo film ... ma potrebbe essere il momento per Sia di scuotere la sua formula un po ', visto che ' Sledgehammer 'non è in alcun modo una composizione sorprendente " Video Il videoclip, diretto da Floria Sigismondi e girato presso le Trona Pinnacles, è stato presentato in anteprima il 30 giugno 2016 nelle sale IMAX alle nove di mattina, venendo successivamente pubblicato su Vevo e Tidal un'ora più tardi. Il video mostra la cantante vestita con un costume sci-fi esibendosi in magiche massi di movimento. Alla fine del video la cantante si trasforma in un dio celeste, faccia a faccia con l'Enterprise . Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Video Categoria:Colonne Sonore